


A Night of False Hope

by Thoschei_Destiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoschei_Destiel/pseuds/Thoschei_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Year That Never Was the Doctor convinced himself that the Master would stay with him forever. On their first night together, they both believed that their relationship could survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of False Hope

The Doctor woke up in the morning with his face inches away from the Master's and he smiled softly. The Master's arms were tightly around him and their bare bodies were pressed together in a tangle of limbs. His hand was on the blonde Time Lord's chest and he slowly moved his hand to run his finger through the soft blonde locks. As the Doctor laid next to his lover, his mind wandered back to the night before. 

The Master had burst into the room where he kept the Doctor and he Doctor knew he was upset about something. The Doctor sat up from where he was lying in the bed and looked at the Master with worried eyes. The other man didn't speak even at the look in the brunette's eyes and he walked over to him. As soon as the Master was close enough, he reached and held the back of the Doctor's neck, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. The kiss was slow and tender. To the Doctor, the kiss felt like it was the other man's way of saying 'I love you', but the Doctor knew that was impossible. He returned the kiss anyway. They kissed like nothing else in the universe mattered and to the Doctor, nothing else did. It was the softest and most loving kiss the Master and him had ever shared, but something was different about it. 

Even though the kiss didn't reveal it, the Doctor could see in the other men's mind that he had intentions other than just kissing. For once, the Doctor welcomed it. He kissed the Master like they were lovers. The Master gently pushed him down on to his back before moving on top of him, never once letting the kiss break. 

The Doctor was scared, but tried not to let it show. He was afraid that if they did this, there would be no way to hide his love for the other man. Also, he was very inexperienced. Those thoughts were driven from his mind by the Master deepening the kiss. His hand wound it's way into the Master's hair and he kissed him deeply as well as lovingly. Unlike the Doctor expected, the Master did not try to rush him. He was gentle as he slowly began to unbutton the Doctor's shirt. The Doctor's hand left the Master's hair and slowly undid his tie before unbuttoning his suit jacket. 

It wasn't long until they were both fully undressed and the Doctor's nervousness returned. The Doctor gasped as the Master began to kiss down his neck, his neck being one of the most sensitive place on his body. His hand returned to the blonde hair and he let out a deep moan when the Master sucked roughly on his neck right below his ear. The Doctor slid a teasing hand down the Master's back, relishing in the feeling of the soft skin underneath his fingers. He felt the Master shudder under his touch and he leaned up slightly to kiss across the Master's collarbone. One of the blonde's hands rested on the Doctor's waist as the other traveled slowly down his abdomen. The Doctor groaned softly when the Master almost touched him but didn't and it increased his arousal. 

Though the Master had finally given into his feelings for the man beneath him, he couldn't deny that he wanted him to beg. All of his touches became more teasing and the whimpers and moans of the Doctor were the most beautiful things he had ever heard. 

The teasing touches soon became too much for the Doctor and he resorted to begging. "Koschei, please..." He muttered, not calling him Master like he usually would. 

The Master loved hearing his old name from the Doctor like that and a smirk crossed his face. It soon fell because of a sudden sucking on his neck and he accidentally let out a deep moan, revealing how much he wanted the Doctor. "Tell me what you want, Theta." The Master whispered huskily in his ear and the Doctor groaned just at his voice. 

"You... I want all of you..." He muttered breathlessly and tilted his head back as the Master kissed over his Adam's apple, a soft whimper falling from his parted lips. 

"How badly?" The Master asked to tease him, smirking slightly. 

"More than anything else... Koschei, please..." He begged softly, his desperation obvious in the way he said the other Time Lord's name. 

"What if I made you wait?" The Master asked teasingly as he nipped lightly down the Doctor's sensitive neck. 

"I need you, Koschei... Please..." He whispered and groaned softly upon feeling the Master's teeth. 

The Master smirked and licked playfully at his neck. "I could get up now... Leave you here... Hard and alone." He murmured in the Doctor's ear before tenderly biting his earlobe. 

"Please... I'll do anything, please..." He begged. "Koschei... I need you so badly..." 

The Master smirked as he would never leave his Doctor like this. Naked and begging for him. "You're wish is my command, my dear Theta..." He slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, slowly coating himself in the cool gel. 

The Doctor watched breathlessly and ran a hand slowly over the Master's side. As the Master leaned back over him, his legs wrapped themselves around the other man's waist. The Master waited a few moments to torment the Doctor before slowly sliding all of the way into him. The Doctor whimpered loudly in both pain and pleasure, his nails biting into the Master's waist where his hand rested. 

"Relax..." The Master mumbled as the Doctor's entire body tensed and he gently ran a hand down the Time Lord's side. The Doctor complied and forced his body to relax though the pain was still very much present. 

"Shh..." The Master whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as the Doctor whimpered softly when the Master slowly began to move his hips. 

After a little while longer the pain in the Doctor's body faded as the Master moved his hips more and the brunette moaned deeply. His legs tightened around the Master's waist and brought the other man closer to him. When the Master knew the Doctor was no longer in pain, he began to move his hips rougher and deeper with each thrust. 

Their lips soon met again and this time, the Doctor controlled the kiss. His tongue slipped into the Master's mouth and explored the familiar area. This elicited a moan from the Master and an increase of pace in his thrusts. 

The next thrust of the Master's hips hit the Doctor's prostate and he let out a loud moan of the Master's true name. The Master groaned quietly and hit that spot with every thrust, forcing the Doctor to break the kiss. 

The sounds the Doctor made drowned out the constant drumming in the Master's head and he focused only on the man beneath him. The Master loved that he was the first person to make the Doctor moan like that and he loved each sound. 

Not long after the Doctor broke the kiss, he felt himself nearing his climax. The wonderful thrusting of Koschei's hips and his lips on his neck blinded him with lust. His hands wandered over the Master's back until they found a permanent resting place gripping his shoulders. A loud moan escaped from the Doctor's lips as he felt the Master hit his prostate over and over again. Soon, he had reached his climax. 

It was the Master sucking on his collarbone that pushed him over the edge. He cried out Koschei's name as he climaxed and his blunt nails dug into the other man's back. The Master reached his release not a moment and cried out Theta's name in pleasure as he came inside of him. 

Theta's legs felt like lead as the slipped from around Koschei's waist and onto the bed. "Koschei... You're amazing..." He mumbled breathlessly, he chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. 

"I know." He whispered playfully and gently pecked the Doctor's lips as he gently pulled out of him, lying down next to him. 

Without hesitating, the Doctor rolled onto his side and curled up against the Master, completely exhausted. Neither of them cared that they were sweaty and sticky messes as they laid there together. It was then, as they laid together, that they could both pretend that everything was okay and that their relationship could survive. The Master held the Doctor tightly in his arms as the brunette fell into a deep sleep and his breathing evened out. 

"I think I love you..." The Master mumbled once he knew the Doctor was asleep and soon fell asleep himself. The Doctor never knew what the Master said. 

As the Doctor got lost in thought, he didn't realise the Master had waken up until he felt a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled slightly at the other Time Lord. 

The sunlight shining through the window made the Master look even more beautiful than before. His blonde hair shined and his dark green eyes reflected the light though he wasn't even looking at it. It was then the Doctor realised how much he truly loved the Master. 

"Good morning..." The Doctor mumbled sleepily and the Master simply nodded in response, gazing at the brown eyed Time Lord. 

"We need to talk..." The Master said, the mood suddenly changing from peace and love to slight tension. The Doctor stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "What we did last night, can never happen again... Nothing can ever last between us..." 

The Doctor's hearts dropped. He knew what the Master was going to say but that made it hurt ten times more. "We can try, Koschei..." 

"And let it hurt more than it already does?" He asked softly and shook his head, showing his soft side for once. "I was fooling myself by even coming here last night, but I couldn't resist you anymore." 

"Kosch, please don't say it won't work until we've tried... I want to try. I love you." The Doctor whispered desperately, tears welling up in his eyes. 

The Master smiled sadly and kissed the Doctor's lips. "I know." He said, his way of telling the Doctor that he loved him too. "I'm tired of hurting you and a relationship would hurt you more than anything physical." 

"I don't care. Please, my love." The Doctor's voice broke as he tried so hard not to cry, but as one tear fell, so did the rest. "Koschei..." 

The Master's hearts broke as the man he loved began to cry and he softly wiped the tears away. A touch so gentle, and so full of love. "No." He said, his voice barely a whisper. He started to sit up. 

The Doctor sat up too and grabbed his wrist as the Master went to stand. With surprising strength he pulled the Master close to him and pressed their lips together for almost a minute before breaking the kiss. "If you didn't feel anything for me then, then leave. But even if you felt the tiniest amount of love; I'm begging you to stay with me." 

The love the Master felt was so clear it showed in his eyes and he couldn't lie to his Doctor any longer. He pulled the man in for a loving kiss and broke away only when he couldn't breathe. The Master didn't speak but he didn't need to. The Doctor knew everything he felt. 

"You must love me..." The Doctor whispered and slowly pulled the Master to lay back down with him. 

"I do..." The Master said inaudibly and wrapped his arms tightly around the Doctor, holding him close to his chest. 

They let themselves pretend that they could have a relationship and for a while, everything was okay. Someone might even call of wonderful.

That all changed about six months later when the Doctor held the dying Master in his arms. The Master refused to regenerate no matter how much the Doctor begged. 

_"Please, Koschei..."_ The Doctor whispered through the bond they had made when they were only children on Gallifrey. _"I can't lose you."_

The Master said something out loud that didn't even register in the Doctor's thoughts as he was focused on the connection as the Master whispered; _"My dearest Theta... It hurts... The drums... Maybe they will finally let me rest..."_

"Regenerate!" The Doctor yelled as the Master refused again. _"Kosch... I love you... Please don't do this to me..."_

"I win." The Master says out loud. _"I love..."_ He starts to say before his eyes slip shut as he can't hang on any longer. 

The Doctor screams as the Master dies and everyone in the room flinches. He clings to the body of the man he loved and tears stream down his cheeks. 

The Doctor knew that neither of them won, they both lost so much. The Master lost his life and the man he secretly loved whereas the Doctor lost his chance at happiness and the man he loved. They should have known that day when the Master came to his room, that they could never be together. If they would have stopped then, maybe all of this would hurt the Doctor less. 

That night when he burned the body of his lover and best friend, he didn't allow himself to cry. After all, crying wouldn't bring Koschei back. He stood there until the fire went out and as the last small flame died, he whisper to the dark. "I love you, Koschei." And in the wind, he almost heard the words:'I love you too.'.


End file.
